Kidnapped
by Elektra1
Summary: Thailog Returns to Manhattan... and forces Goliath to chose between Elisa or his Clan. My first Gargoyles fanfic


**KIDNAPPED**

**[By: Elektra][1]**

**_Note: This story takes place before the Avalon stories._**

It was a cold, blustery evening as police Detective Elisa Maza headed to the door of her apartment building. She shivered as the wind picked up, and hugged herself. 

Elisa had just finished Sunday night dinner with her family and she was to go on duty at 9:00pm - two hours from now. 

Elisa's finally reached the door of her building, but stopped. For some reason, she felt she was being watched. Elisa sensed something behind her and spun around. Nothing. She sighed and shook her head "I'm seeing things," she muttered. 

Elisa turned back to the door and opened it. She waved to the woman at the security desk and headed to the elevator. 

When she got to her floor, she quickly went into her apartment. 

Something moved outside the window. 

Elisa quickly went to investigate, but whatever had been there disappeared. She rubbed her eyes, "I think I'll take a shower," she muttered, and headed into the bathroom. 

***

He quietly opened Elisa's window and creeped in, closing the drapes behind him in an effort to hide from the prying eyes that may have seen him enter the police officer's apartment. 

He stood over seven feet tall, with gray-lavender skin, muscular build, and long brown hair. As anyone could have seen, he was obviously NOT human. 

The creature folded his leathery wings around him like a cape, and playfully swiped his tail at the small cat that rubbed itself against his legs. 

"HEY!" A voice called out in the quiet apartment. 

The Creature spun around... to see the woman he had been waiting for, "Hello, Elisa..." 

Elisa smiled, "You surprised me, big guy! I didn't expect to see you here so early!" 

The creature, who wore nothing but a simple loin cloth, looked at her and took in her 'not quite ready for guests' appearance -- a towel. "I did not know you were... bathing. I am sorry," The Creature said, his voice deep and appologetic. 

Elisa smiled, "That's ok, Goliath! I guess Gargoyles aren't used to calling ahead first, huh?" 

Goliath turned around, averting his eyes from Elisa - every bit the gentleman. "Again, I am sorry..." 

Elisa let out a small laugh, "Goliath, you guys wear less then THIS all the time!" She said, referring to her towel. 

"Yes, but you are a lady," he explained - back still turned. 

"Yeah, a REAL lady!" Elisa replied wryly, "a lady who fights street scum every night!" She shook her head, "Give me a minute while I get dressed." Goliath nodded. Elisa turned to go to her room, but stopped and turned back. "Uh, by the way, you wouldn't happen to have been flying by my window earlier, were you?" She asked. Goliath turned to her, a look of confusion on his face - then he quickly turned away when he remembered she was still in her towel. "I didn't think so," she sighed and finally entered her room. 

Elisa quickly put on a pair of jeans, and a T-shirt, and finished the ensemble with her holster and gun. When she finished making herself presentable, she grabbed her badge and headed back towards the living room. 

Elisa saw Goliath sitting patiently on her couch. The cat had made itself comfortable in his large lap. He looked up at her, "It appears your animal is somewhat attached to me," he said. The cat mewed and licked Goliath's hand before it jumped off him. 

"Doesn't Bronx ever sit in your lap?" Elisa asked. 

"No, he does not," Goliath said as he stood up. 

"Hmmm, Cagney likes you for some reason," she smiled. "She usually doesn't like anyone but me. She doesn't even like Matt!" Elisa explained, remembering a time when her partner ended up getting his nose nipped by her pet. "Shall we head to the clock tower?" she asked. 

Goliath nodded, "I will meet you there," He replied, and jumped out of the window, using his wings to glide on the air current. 

Elisa quickly shut the window after him and headed downstairs. 

***

Elisa walked through the halls of the police precinct towards the door that lead to the roof. Various officers waved to her and one particular red-headed detective came up to her. "You're here early - going to visit your friends?" he asked. 

Elisa nodded to her partner, Matt Bluestone - the only human she had ever revealed her inhuman friends to, "Yeah, what about you? You're pretty early too," 

"Just catching up on the paper work that YOU refuse to do!" He said. 

"Aha! I knew you were good for something!" Elisa smiled. 

"Funny, detective.. very funny. By the way, Captain Chavez says it's pretty slow today. She just wants you out on patrol." 

"Ok.. sure." Elisa said. 

"Have fun.." Matt said, and headed down the hall to continue the paper work. 

Elisa took a quick look up and down the hall before she snuck into the janitor's office -- the only room with access to the clock tower. 

When Elisa came up the stairs, she was greeted by a young, green skinned, pudgy gargoyle. "Hey, Elisa! Want somethun' to eat?" He asked as he picked up a frying pan full of food. "By the way, we're out of eggs." 

"Ok.. I'll pick some up tomorrow, Broadway." She replied. Broadway offered her something out of the pan. She shook her head, "Oh, no thanks. I just ate supper," 

Broadway shrugged, "More for me then." And eagerly dug into his meal. Each time Elisa came to visit the Gargoyles, Broadway always seemed to be eating. 

Suddenly, a voice, young and impatient, echoed from the other side of the tower. "Aww, man! I can't believe it! I died again!!" 

"C'mon, Lexington! You've been playing that game since we got up! It's MY turn!" Another young voice interrupted. 

"Wait, Brooklyn! I think I can finish the level this time!!" 

"That's what you said LAST time!! You know, you're really startin' to annoy me..." 

Another, slightly annoyed voice, thick with a Scottish accent, interrupted the young Gargoyles' conversation, "Ay! If you two lads don't stop yer quarreling I'll turn off yer game and watch the television!" He snapped. 

Elisa laughed at the scolding from the ancient gargoyle nicknamed Hudson. 

Lexington and Brooklyn looked towards the laughter. "Elisa!" They shouted happily in unison - their game quickly forgotten. 

The two quickly ran up to her, "Hey! How are you?" Lex asked. 

"Fine," she replied. Not to be outdone, Bronx quickly ran up to Elisa and attempted to lick her face. 

"Woah, boy!" Brooklyn said, grabbing Bronx. "We all like Elisa, but you don't see US jumping up and licking her!" Elisa smiled as she pet Bronx's head. "The big guy is outside on the roof," Brooklyn explained. "Lex, Broadway, Bronx and I are going to introduce Hudson to the world of action films. We're gonna leave in a moment." 

"All right. Have fun guys. Be careful!" Elisa said. They nodded, and she headed out to the roof. Goliath was sitting on the ledge. "Aren't you going to go with the others?" She asked. 

"No, I do not wish to sit in the rafters of a building to watch what will be on television soon enough. I would rather assist you on your shift." 

"Ah, speaking of which - I need to get on patrol!" 

"Very well, I will follow you as you leave the station." 

Bronx, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Hudson went out to the roof, "We're going to go now, Goliath. You sure you don't want to come?" Brooklyn asked. 

"No, thank you, Brooklyn. Enjoy your film." He said. The others nodded. Broadway picked up Bronx and the group jumped off the ledge, gliding gracefully on the air current. 

Elisa went down the steps of the clock tower and headed to her car. Time to begin her patrol. Goliath hovered above her like a guardian angel. 

Elisa slammed on the brakes as she noticed the strange shadow she had seen earlier. She parked her car against the curb and jumped out. 

The shadow had gone into an alley. She followed it. "Hello?" She called out. 

"Hello, Elisa," it was Goliath's voice. 

"Goliath?" She asked. 

"NO! Don't EVER call me that!" The voice said. The shadow then walked under a nearby street light, and Elisa gasped. 

The figure standing in front of her had the face, body and mannerisms of Goliath, but was NOT him. "THAILOG!" Elisa said, "You're alive!" 

"Very perceptive of you, Detective!" He hissed, eyes glowing red. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't have escaped my own trap?!" 

Elisa quickly pulled out her gun as Thailog began advancing towards her. "Freeze! You take one more step and I'll shoot!" She threatened. 

Goliath quickly made his presence known, and landed gracefully behind Elisa "So, you live..." 

"So I do!" Thailog responded. Elisa turned to look at Goliath, and that one second cost her. Thailog quickly grabbed her jacket, ripping it, and relieved her of her gun. 

"Elisa!" Goliath started, but before he could make a move to help her, Thailog held the gun to her head. 

"If you take one more step, your precious Elisa will die!" Thailog warned. 

Goliath stood still. "What do you want?" 

"What I want is simple. I want to become leader of your clan!" 

"NEVER!!" Goliath hissed. 

"Now don't be hasty, Goliath. Take a night to think it over. I'll give you a choice even. Either I get Elisa, or I get your clan!" With that, Elisa attempted to struggle out of Thailog's grasp, but he was as strong as Goliath. Thailog put the gun in his belt and proceeded to climb up a nearby wall, not releasing the struggling Elisa. 

Goliath's doppleganger then pushed himself off the wall, and spread his wings, gliding out of Goliath's sight. 

"Curse you, Clone!" Goliath hissed angrily. 

Thailog had given him the choice - Elisa or his clan. Goliath was not willing to give up either. Goliath's clan were his rookery brothers, therefore he had a special bond with them. They were the last of their kind. 

Elisa had been adopted into the group, but she was human. Despite this, Goliath still had a strong bond with her. He cared deeply for her - and perhaps more then he should. However, his feelings were unimportant right now. Elisa needed his help, but simply charging after Thailog could endanger Elisa's life. 

There was only one person he could call on. Another enemy of Thailog's, who was also an enemy of Goliath's. Dare he even consider it?? It would be akin to a deal with the devil! But Goliath was out of options, and short on time. To save Elisa, he would do what was necessary. 

Reluctantly, Goliath headed off to find David Xanatos. 

***

When Goliath found Xanatos, he was sitting on the roof of his mansion with his wife, Fox. Owen was serving hot drinks to the newlywed couple. 

Goliath landed in front of his arch-enemy. 

"Ah, Goliath. To what do I owe this unexpected visit? Surely I haven't done anything to raise your ire lately." Xanatos spoke as he looked up at his visitor. 

Goliath was in no mood for small talk. "Your monstrous creation has kidnapped Elisa!" He said. 

Xanatos furrowed his brow, "And which monstrous creation would that be?" he asked, then smiled smugly, "There are so many, you know. Hard to keep track." 

Goliath didn't appreciate his humor, "I am speaking of Thailog, Xanatos!" he growled. 

Xanatos seemed surprised, "He's still alive then," then sighed, "I can't say I'm surprised. I taught him everything I know -" he frowned, "Perhaps I taught him too well! He double crossed ME!" Xanatos looked back to Goliath, "Well, since I have my own score to settle with that clone, how could we work together to achieve what we both want?" Xanatos asked. 

Fox sighed. "Oh, David! You're not really going to help him, are you?" 

"Yes, Fox, my dear - WE are! I want my money back from that thief!" 

"You are entitled to your reasons, and I am entitled to MY reasons. We must find him!" Goliath said. 

"Last time he choose an abandon oil rig - no doubt he would use the same thing again." Xanatos began, then he looked at his stoic employee. "Owen, look on the computer for any currently abandon rigs," 

"Very well, Sir," Owen replied, and headed inside to go about his task. 

He returned after a few minutes. "Sir," he said to Xanatos, "It appears there are four oil rigs currently abandon," He handed Xanatos a small file with the location of all four rigs. 

Xanatos quickly shuffled through the file, and handed it to Goliath, who took a quick peek. "Shall we go then?" Xanatos asked. 

"I will meet you there," Goliath answered as he gave the file back to Owen. The Gargoyle then jumped off the roof and glided towards the harbor. 

*** 

Elisa was thrown into a cold, dark room. Thailog stood in front of the doorway and looked at her. "Another oil rig, Thailog? What happened to originality?!" She said. 

"Shut up!" He roared. "You'll stay here until Goliath makes his choice." 

Elisa shook her head, "You're crazy!" 

"Maybe so," Thailog replied, "But I have out-smarted Xanatos and HE was my creator! What makes you think I won't get away with THIS?" 

"Even if Goliath chooses to let you lead his clan - which he WON'T - what makes you think they'll follow you?" 

"Because, Gargoyles are loyal to their leaders!" And with that, Thailog walked out of the storage room and locked the door behind him. 

*** 

When Goliath arrived at the harbor, he looked out at the rigs. After a few minutes Xanatos, Fox and Owen joined him. 

Xanatos offered that the four split up and search a rig each. They did so. 

When Goliath entered his assigned rig, he knew it was the right one. There was a faint, lingering scent of Elisa's shampoo, a smell he had noticed shortly after she'd walked out of the shower. 

"Elisa?" He called out, but all he could hear was his deep voice echoing back. "Thailog?" Still the echo. Goliath continued to search the rig. 

*** 

"It appears your friend has found us, detective." Thailog said as he entered the storage room. 

"I had no doubt he would," she replied. 

Thailog walked closer to Elisa, "He seems quite intent on finding you," he said. He then grabbed her, and she struggled in his grasp to prevent him from pulling her any closer. "While my intrest in you is purely physical, it appears that HE is interested in something more... what is it?" 

"Don't TOUCH me!" Elisa shouted angrily as she jerked away from him. Thailog pushed her to the ground roughly. 

"That is not an answer!" He growled. 

"And THAT is no way to treat a lady, Thailog!" Goliath roared from behind the clone. 

Thailog spun around, and smiled. "I was wondering when you'd find us!" he hissed. The clone quickly bared his fangs and attacked Goliath, shoving him out of the doorway. 

Elisa wished she could help her friend. Without her gun, though, there was little she could do but watch the two mystical creatures battle before her eyes. 

Thailog had his attention focused on Goliath, and a thought quickly came to Elisa's mind. She stood up and headed for the open doorway. 

Unfortunately, Thailog saw her and pulled away from Goliath long enough to slam the door before she could get out. "NO!" She shouted, almost smashing into the closing door. She began to pound ferociously on the thick metal that seperated her from the two creatures. "Let me OUT of here!!" 

***

The gargoyles' fight continued to the deck of the rig. "If you think I am going to allow you to hurt my friend or take over my clan then you are sadly mistaken!" Goliath told the clone. 

The two creatures ended up dangerously close to the edge of the rig. Soon, the fight sent both of them into the water. Thailog seized the moment. He grabbed Goliath by his hair and pushed him under the cold, murky waters. 

*** 

Elisa sat in her make shift prison, wondering what was happening outside. She wasn't used to being locked up. She was used to locking OTHERS up. She looked at her badge. A lot of good that prized pin did for her now. She hated being forced to stand by idly, and watch another fight her battles. 

Suddenly, the door opened. Thailog stood with an unconscious Goliath slung over his shoulder. The Clone unceremoniously threw Goliath in beside Elisa and left. Elisa went up to Goliath's unmoving body and touched his face. It was cold from the icy waters. A small puddle began to form under him from the water in his hair. 

"Goliath?" She called to him. He didn't answer. "Goliath!" She shouted frantically. She put her ear to his mouth - he wasn't breathing. "NO!" Elisa gasped. 

Elisa was grateful that her police training taught her basic first aid. She quickly and carefully began to administer CPR. She waited. Nothing. She tried again. "Don't you DARE die on me, Goliath!" She shouted. 

Finally, Goliath began to cough up water. He slowly sat up. "Elisa?" He gasped. 

Relief washed through her. "Thank goodness you're okay!" She said, and hugged him tightly. 

"You... saved my life," he gasped, still trying to catch his breath. 

She shrugged as she pulled away from him, "It's part of the serve and protect thing," she smiled. He began to stand up, and her face grew serious. "No you don't," she said, and pushed him back down. "Rest!" 

"No, I'm fine," Goliath said, and stood up. "I recover quickly." He went towards the door, pulled back his fist and punched it. He only succeeded in denting the thick metal. Goliath let out a growl of frustration and went to sit back down beside Elisa. "It appears we are trapped here until Xanatos finds us." 

"XANATOS?!" Elisa said, raising her voice. 

"Yes, I enlisted his help in finding this place. Thailog is both our enemy." 

"That doesn't mean you can _trust_ him, Goliath!" Elisa shouted. She shook her head and sighed. Her voice became calm. "Sorry...didn't mean to lose my temper." 

"I do not trust him either, " he was silent for a moment, then looked at Elisa "Perhaps we should attempt to find our _own_ way out." 

"Good idea!!" Elisa replied. They ran over a few ideas, but each was less fesible then the previous. 

"Well... perhaps we should think about it tomorrow..." Goliath said. 

Elisa shook her head, "We CAN'T wait until tomorrow..." she explained. 

"We will have to. The sun will be rising soon." 

Elisa nodded, "You're right..." she replied. "We're both going to have to sleep on it..." She finished her sentence with a sneeze. 

"Are you alright?" Goliath asked. 

"Yeah, just a little chilly. Thailog wrecked my jacket. You're lucky the cold doesn't bother you." Elisa huddled closer to Goliath, who was now dry except for his hair. Goliath put an arm around her in an attempt to warm her up. 

"Thanks," she smiled. She then began to yawn. "I hope you don't mind if I fall asleep on you," 

"No... feel free to do so." 

After a few moments of laying against Goliath, Elisa fell asleep. Goliath studied her. He had never seen her sleep before. She looked very peaceful. He lifted his arm off her carefully. It was not a moment too soon. A few seconds later, his body became stone. 

*** 

As Elisa awoke, she could feel the cold, rough stone against her cheek. She quickly sat up, opened her eyes and streched. "Hope you're having a good sleep," she said to the stone gargoyle beside her. "Figures, I get locked up with you alone... and you become stone on me," she sighed, then shrugged, "Actually, this is how _most_ of my dates are." Elisa looked at Goliath. _"If only you and I could..."_she thought, then shook that hopeless thought out of her head. 

Elisa stood up and walked around the storage room, looking for a means of escape. Sne kneeled by the door, and studied it. 

A few moments later, Elisa heard the familiar cracking of stone behind her, and the growl of a large Gargoyle just waking up. She looked towards Goliath. "Well.. good morning.. er.. evening." 

"Same to you," he said. "Have you found a way out?" he asked, when he noticed her studying the door. 

Elisa shook her head, "No such luck." She banged on the door, "Thick metal..." She explained... and barely jumped out of the way when the door flew open. 

Thailog was paying another visit. He looked at Elisa and smiled coldly, then turned to Goliath, "Have you made your decision yet?" He asked. "If you let me lead your clan I will let you free." 

"I told you before, Thailog. Never!" Goliath roared. He began to charge towards Thailog but Elisa stopped him. He looked at her with confusion but didn't move. 

"She has you well trained, Goliath." Thailog said, He shut the door behind him as he walked into the room. He went up to Elisa, "I rather like her. I think we would make a good couple, don't you?" he said, and held her chin with one clawed hand. 

Elisa pulled her face away quickly, eyes narrowed. "No. We would NOT!" 

"Oh.. she's fiesty too! I like that!" Thailog said, then turned back to Goliath. "I have time to wait for your decision. However, I think the two of you are going to get very hungry and thirsty if you don't make up your minds soon." He turned and left the room. 

Goliath turned to Elisa after he left. "I do not like the way he looks at you!" He growled. 

"I rather not have psychotic Gargoyle clones leering at me like that either," Elisa said, in a much calmer tone. 

"When I attempted to charge him, why did you stop me?" Goliath asked. 

"Because, last time you tried that you ended up with a lung full of water, and that didn't get us anywhere. We need a plan... something other then just bashing our way out of here." 

Goliath sighed, "Yes, you are right. But what?" 

Elisa smiled. "I know!" She said. 

"What is it?" He asked. 

"Thailog either wants your clan... or me, right?" 

"What do you suppose we do then?" 

"At least give him ONE thing..." 

"Elisa, I do not like this.." 

"Since we can't get out of here to talk to the other Gargoyles.." 

"Elisa.." Goliath said in a warning tone. 

"Then we'll give him me..." Elisa finished. 

"NO! It is out of the question!" Goliath said. "How can you even think..." 

"Goliath, calm down! I've been undercover before. I'll simply use my escort character," 

"What do you mean..?" 

"Well, one thing us female cops have to do is arrest possible customers - er, men that go to escorts for various ... reasons. To do that, I've had to act VERY interested in the man I was speaking to. I can do the same with Thailog." 

"But you don't have any back-up here, Elisa!" 

"I have you!" 

"Yes, a lot of help I am when I'm locked up in here!" 

"Listen, I'll make a deal with Thailog. I'll go with him if he let's you go. I'll be VERY convincing. When he DOES let you go, keep a close watch. When the time comes, you can catch him off guard!" She took a deep breath. She ran a hand through her hair, "How do I look?" she asked jokingly, figuring after spending a night in a storage room, she probably wouldn't look her best. 

She was wrong. For to Goliath, she always looked beautiful. He shook that thought out of his head, "I do not like this plan..." he muttered, but was interrupted when Thailog came into the room once again. 

Before the clone could speak, Elisa stepped forward. "Thailog, come here for a sec." She motioned for him and he came towards her. "You know," she said quietly, "Goliath is a bit of a stick in the mud.. I need to find someone who knows how to have fun," she looked at Goliath, who was very grim, then looked back at Thailog. "I don't think HE even knows the meaning of the word!" she smiled. "You ARE his complete opposite..." 

Although he was concerned for Elisa, Goliath was also touched. Her loyalty to him and his clan could not be matched by any other human. But it killed him to watch her throw herself at Thailog. 

And it frightened him that Thailog was falling for it. 

Thailog smiled, "Well, if that is the way you feel, Detective, allow me give you a tour by air of the city," He offered his hand. She took it. He then pulled her close - and kissed her. 

Goliath could barely contain his anger. He gritted his teeth and dug his claws into the palms of his hands, forcing himself to refrain from pulling Elisa away and attacking Thailog. 

Finally, the clone let go of her. "Thailog," Elisa started, seemingly unfazed "Let Goliath go - you won't have to worry about him anymore. You and I can be together." 

Thailog thought for a second, "Very well. I'll leave you two to say good-bye." And he walked out. 

The moment Thailog walked out, Elisa covered her mouth and closed her eyes. Her disgust was quite obvious. 

Goliath went to her side, "Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded and removed her hand, taking a deep breath. Goliath then let his anger towards Thailog show. "Elisa! This stops here and now! I will not allow him to touch you again!" 

"Shush!!" Elisa said, "He may be listening!" Elisa reached up with both hands and brought his face closer to hers. "Goliath," she whispered, looking him in the eye. "You have to trust me on this. It's the only way..." 

"No, it is not!" He interrupted in an angry whisper. 

"Listen to me... there IS no other way! He's tricky! We have to beat him at his own game. If we don't, then you and the others will be in danger!" 

"And what of the danger to _you_?!" Goliath asked. 

Elisa smiled, "I'm a cop - I'm in danger every night! I serve and protect. PROTECT, Goliath! That means EVERYONE. Human or otherwise! I know you understand!" 

He nodded reluctantly. Elisa reached up and hugged her friend - having to stand on the tips of her toes to do so. He hugged her back without hesitation - lifting her off the ground in the process. 

"Just be careful," he whispered. He put her down as Thailog burst through the door quickly. 

"Are you ready for your tour, my dear?" He asked. Elisa nodded. She noticed in his belt the keys and her gun, but calmly smiled and held out her hand. Thailog lead her out of the room. 

The moment the two stepped out of the room, the clone slammed the door shut. "WHAT?!" Elisa raised her voice, "You said you'd let him go!" 

"Why? So he can attack me from behind? Besides, I thought you didn't care about him!" 

She smiled, "Of course not..." she said. With a fast move, Elisa grabbed her gun and the keys. She aimed the gun at him. "Stay where you are, unless you want a bullet in your head!" 

Thailog was taken aback, "It was a TRICK! I should have known! You were very convincing, detective." He hissed. In a flash, Thailog quickly grabbed her gun back. Elisa's instinct took over. She punched the clone hard. He was dizzy.... And Elisa's hand suddenly seized up in pain. It was most likely broken. 

Elisa still had the keys in her good hand, but the clone recovered before she had a chance to unlock Goliath's door. He grabbed Elisa by the neck and lifted her up, still holding her gun. 

Suddenly, a laser shot flew by his head. "That is no way to treat the good detective here! Cop killers are not looked upon very highly. Besides, strangulation is not a classy way to kill." Xanatos said. "Put her down..." Thailog didn't listen. Xanatos hoisted the rifle up on his shoulder and aimed it at Thailog. "You know, I don't have to miss," He said. Fox and Owen stood behind him, raising their weapons. 

"Put the detective down and give her the gun back, " Fox commanded as she aimed her laser at Thailog. 

Slowly Thailog put Elisa down, then dropped her gun on the floor. Elisa quickly unlocked the door, freeing Goliath. 

"You know, Thailog. I don't take kindly to my creations trying to kill me - or stealing twenty million dollars of my hard earned cash." 

"You stole that money, Xanatos." Thailog said. 

"I've acquired it many ways, Thailog." Xanatos answered. 

By this time, Goliath had emerged from the room, and was concerned with Elisa's well being. He was inspecting the red marks on her neck, and her broken hand. He then glared at Thailog. 

Thailog ignored Goliath and ran past Xanatos. He jumped off the rig into the icy water. Goliath and the others ran to the rail, waiting for him to re- surface. He never did. 

"I will jump in and get him!" Goliath said. 

Xanatos looked at Goliath. "Take the detective to a hospital, Goliath. She needs medical attention. Thailog is most likely long gone by now." 

"What do you mean?" Goliath asked. 

"If it was me, I'd make sure I had a route of escape just in case," Xanatos said. 

Goliath shook his head, "Curses..." he muttered, then turned his attention to Xanatos, "I want to thank you..." Goliath began. 

Xanatos interrupted him, "Goliath, the only reason I agreed to help you was to reclaim my money! We will always remain enemies. Enemies do not thank one another! Now LEAVE! Or do I need to shoot you??" Xanatos aimed his rifle at Goliath and pulled the trigger. Goliath ducked out of the way before the beam hit him. 

"Very well, Xanatos! Enemies we will remain!" Goliath hissed. With that, Fox, Owen and Xanatos headed off to find the money that they were convinced Thailog had hidden aboard the rig. Goliath looked at Elisa. "Are you alright?" He asked. 

"Goliath, I've been SHOT before. Do you think a few bruises and a broken hand will stop me?" Elisa said. She tried to smile, but then winced in pain. She hoped Goliath didn't see it. "How am I going to explain this to the Captain?" She sighed. 

"I'm sure you will think of something." He replied. He picked her up gently and flew her to the nearest hospital. 

*** 

Just before sunrise, Elisa - her hand in a cast - sat beside Goliath on the roof of the clock tower. "I'm stuck doing paper work until this heals," she said, holding up her cast. The other Gargoyles were inside the clock tower. 

"What did you tell your Captain?" He asked. 

"I told her that 'I got wrapped up playing a full body sport with some friends yesterday afternoon and was body checked by a really big guy who got a little too involved in the game.' What do you think?" 

Goliath smiled slightly, "You have a good imagination, Elisa." 

"Well, hanging around with you guys one HAS to have a good imagination. No one would believe the _truth_!" She said as she stood up. 

Goliath stood up as well. "I still cannot believe that monster kissed you," he said. "How did you make it so convincing?" 

The other Gargoyles came out of the clock tower. They wished Elisa a good day as they took their places on the roof. 

"Simple," she smiled mischievously, out of earshot of the others, "I pretended it was you!" 

Goliath simply stared at her - eyes wide in shock. Before he could respond to her comment, however, the sun rose. 

Elisa looked at the shocked expression on the stone Goliath and laughed loudly, "You guys are SO gullable!" She smiled, and headed home - still laughing. 

**THE END**

[Go back to the fanfic page][2]

   [1]: mailto:elektra_2@hotmail.com
   [2]: AnimeMangaFanfic.html



End file.
